Pérdida
by Mei80
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si House tuviera que enfrentarse a lo mismo que Stacy? Shortfic, one shot. Hameron.


House la vio aproximarse a su oficina. Miró a su reloj, era temprano aún, ella no debía llegar hasta, por lo menos, una hora más tarde. Esperó hasta que Cameron entró en su despacho y se acercó a su mesa.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí? -le preguntó él seriamente- Se supone que no ingresas hasta dentro de dos horas. -continuó él, inquisitivo.

- Quería hablar contigo antes de... -ella bajó la vista al suelo. Él suspiró, no había querido parecer duro ni cortante, nunca lo quería. Ella introdujo la mano en su bolso y sacó de él un papel doblado en tres; lo desdobló y fingió leerlo, como si repasara que todo estaba en orden. Levantó la vista hasta encontrarse de nuevo con sus ojos. - En este documento... - comenzó a hablar ella de nuevo- te autorizo para que tomes las decisiones por mí. Tú serás mi cabeza mientras yo esté dormida, quiero que te lo pregunten todo, que seas tú el que digas qué hay que hacer. -su voz temblaba mientras hablaba. No había apartado la vista de la de él, lo que le estaba pidiendo era tan importante que no sería capaz de pedírselo sin que existiera aquella unión.

Él respiró profundamente y la miró con intensidad. Ella notó cómo su mirada cambiaba y se transformaba en una llena de miedo y de inseguridad.

- No puedo hacerlo. Es demasiada responsabilidad, Alli. Yo... -se detuvo y se rascó la frente, queriendo apartar la mirada de ella, que estaba de pie frente a él, con el papel en sus manos, temblorosa, pidiéndole algo demasiado importante para los dos.- no puedo decidir sobre tu cuerpo; es tuyo.

- Por favor... -le rogó ella una vez más- No confío en nadie más que en ti. Sé que harás lo correcto, eres honesto, incapaz de traicionar. Quiero que tú decidas por mí, yo no soy capaz.

House se mantuvo pensativo unos instantes. Le estaba pidiendo un imposible, que él, independiente, egoísta y misántropo, decidiera sobre el futuro de alguien, que cambiara, probablemente, la vida de otra persona a su antojo. Él continuó mirándole; había visto tantas veces sus ojos que los conocía a la perfección, nunca se cansaba de estudiarlos, a pesar de que la mirada de Cameron era sencilla y sincera. Quiso repetirle que no se veía capaz de hacerlo, que no era una buena idea dejar su cuerpo en manos de otra persona, que con el tiempo aquello acarrearía problemas. Sin embargo, sintió cómo su mano se despegaba de su cuerpo y su brazo se extendía hacia ella, con un gesto que hacía entender que aceptaba el papel que ella quería entregarle. Él cogió el documento y lo miró. Únicamente había que firmarlo, todo lo demás estaba completo; sus voluntades, su normbre y su firma, su confianza en él.

Repasó mil y una veces las palabras ahí escritas mientras ella esperaba. Podía verla temblar frente a él, con los puños apretados y el rostro totalmente pálido. Era consciente de la presión que significaba para ella el pedirle aquello. Al terminar de leerlo una vez más House sintió que debía firmar aquel papel, se lo debía, quería devolverle todo lo que ella le había brindado durante todos aquellos meses, la ayuda prestada. Alargó el brazo una vez más para alcanzar un bolígrafo del bote sobre la mesa. Sin pensarlo firmó en el sitio correspondiente y volvió a doblar el documento como se encontraba originalmente en el bolso de Cameron. Se lo entregó a ella de nuevo lentamente, mirándola y sonriendo.

- Se lo llevaré más tarde a Cuddy. -le explicó ella en voz baja. Él asintió.

- Supongo que necesitas un abrazo. -le dijo él sin dejar de sonreir y levantando ligeramente los brazos hacia ella, abriéndose para que Cameron se acercara. Ella no tardó en responder a su gesto. Anduvo hasta él y rodeó su cintura con los dos brazos, casi fundiéndose, apretó con fuerza. Él la abrazó, respondiendo a su efusividad. Bajó la cabeza hasta situarla sobre su coronilla y descansó unos momentos con ella entre sus brazos. Un par de minutos después la oyó sollozar, en silencio. No había aflojado la fuerza contra su cuerpo en ningún momento, no parecía querer soltarle. Él bajó sus labios hasta su pelo y la besó lentamente, con ternura.

- Estoy asustada. -le confesó. Cameron sintió cómo él la agarraba con más fuerza. Podía olerle, recordar todo lo que había vivido con él. Deseaba quedarse de aquella manera para siempre, no tener que enfrentarse a nada más, vivir así eternamente. - No quiero que me... -volvió a sollozar. Sus lágrimas habían mojado la camiseta de House.

- Alli, -House tragó saliva. Cada vez tenía la boca más seca, le costaba pasar cualquier cosa por la garganta desde hacía días, pero aquella mañana la sentía especialmente rasposa- ya hemos hablado de todo esto. Una mujer, _mi_ mujer es más que dos pechos. -ella levantó la vista hasta la de él y sonrió. Pocas veces él se refería a ella como suya, lo había hecho en contadas ocasiones, nunca quería demostrar que Cameron significaba tanto para él. Volvió a bajar la cabeza y la apoyó de nuevo sobre su pecho. Se mantuvo así durante unos minutos.

- Deberías haberte quedado en casa durmiendo hasta las diez. Has pasado la noche en vela. -le dijo él intentando sonar paternal. Siempre lo hacía con ella, había sido incapaz de obviar la diferencia de edad desde el principio.

- Tu tampoco has dormido. -le contestó ella con un hilo de voz.

- No.

Ella se separó lentamente de él. Aquella sería la última vez que lo vería antes de la operación, quería recordarlo de esa manera, cariñoso, dándole ánimos. Sabía que House no iba a acompañarla, que se quedaría toda la mañana esperando en su despacho. Ni siquiera había previsto que él tuviese el comportamiento que había tenido; realmente, no esperaba nada.

- Será mejor que le lleve esto a Cuddy. -dijo ella secándose las lágrimas de la cara. Él asintió nuevamente. Sabía que la situación no podía alargarse más, que debía dejarla marchar.

Ella se dio la vuelta, no quería volver a mirarle. Anduvo hasta la puerta de su despacho. Desde allí oyó su voz, fuerte, tajante.

- Allison. -le llamó desde su escritorio. Ella se giró mara mirarle. Estaba de pie, apretando con fuerza el bastón. La miraba fijamente a los ojos como nunca lo había hecho. Sus piernas temblaban, como lo hacían la mano que tenía libre y su mandíbula. Abrió la boca ligeramente para decirle algo, ella vio el movimiento de su garganta. Intentaba hablar pero no podía, sus labios se movían pero de su boca no salió nada. Ella lo miró a los ojos también. Lo entendió todo.

- Lo sé. -le contestó ella sonriendo. Él aflojó la fuerza de su mano y relajó el cuerpo. Le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ella continuó andando, salió del despacho. Al pasar por el cristal de su oficina alargó el brazo para poder tocarlo con la palma de su mano. Él la miraba desde fuera, vio las lágrimas brotar de nuevo de sus ojos cuando ella separó su mano del cristal y se alejó de él.

Cuando ella se hubo ido él se sentó en su silla. Quería pensar en ella y en todo lo que significaba. Encendió su iPod para escuchar música, la música que tantas veces compartía con ella. Aquel disco que sonó una y otra vez en su casa la noche que se conocieron, en la que hablaron durante horas de él, de ella y de ellos, la noche en la que se enamoró de Cameron. Mientras sonaba la música y los recuerdos le sobrevenían se relajó, apoyado en el respaldo de su silla. No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, había activado la repetición en el reproductor y las mismas canciones sonaban una y otra vez, haciendo que los recuerdos se agolparan en su mente. El olor de Wilson lo sacó de su letargo. Abrió los ojos y vio al oncólogo mirándole fijamente, con preocupación. House se quitó los cascos alarmado, Wilson se encontraba frente a él, con las manos en la cintura y sin quitarle ojo de encima.

- House... -comenzó a decir Wilson cuando vio que su amigo le escucharía.- Sé que es duro, pero... -continuó mientras levantaba el brazo derecho hasta su nuca y la frotaba con la palma de su mano.- necesitamos que tomes una decisión.

House lo miró con dudas. Nunca pensó al firmar ese papel que tendría que tomar una decisión. Quiso creer cuando lo hizo que Cameron había dejado todo dicho y ordenado, que aquella forma no había sido más que una declaración de confianza mutua, que nunca tendría que enfrentarse a aquello.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó House con voz temblorosa.

- Vengo del quirófano. Parece que es peor de lo que parecía en un principio. -Wilson tartamudeó. Nunca se acostumbraría a dar aquellas noticias, a pesar de hacerlo a diario. Los pacientes eran personas anónimas a las que no conocía. Esta vez debía decírselo a su mejor amigo y era algo concerniente a la mujer a la que amaba.

- Suéltalo, Wilson. -le dijo House nervioso.

- Tienes que decidir si amputamos totalmente. Está más extendido de lo que creíamos. Es lo más seguro, estamos a tiempo para que se cure totalmente. - tosió al pensar que tras decir aquello debía introducirse en terreno pantanoso- Sabemos lo que ella quería, pero el documento que firmaste lo cambia todo. En él ella anula todas sus decisiones y te otorga potestad a ti para decidir.

House sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo. El sudor brotaba de su frente y de la piel de las palmas de sus manos. Sabía lo que ella quería, se lo había dicho cientos de veces desde que supo el diagnóstico. Él le había repetido una y otra vez lo que pensaba, había intentado convencerla de que la importancia era mínima, de que no se preocupara por una posible amputación.

- ¿Hay otra alternativa? -preguntó con voz temblorosa.

- Podemos... quitar algo... supongo. Después tendría que someterse a quimioterapia durante meses. Muy posiblemente acabaríamos volviendo a operar para amputar y... -tosió al intentar continuar- las probabilidades de sobrevivir serían escasas dada su edad y lo avanzado de la enfermedad.

- Por lo que no hay salida. -contestó House. Miró a su amigo. Wilson no quiso asentir, no quería tomar partido en una decisión como aquella. Él conocía los deseos de Cameron, lo había hablado con ella. La había visto llorar al explicarle todo y la había oído repetir una y otra vez que no lo permitiría. Miró a su amigo a los ojos, esperando una respuesta.

House pensó durante unos momentos. Repasó en su mente uno por uno todos los argumentos bajo la mirada de Wilson, que esperaba impaciente. Recordó sus conversaciones, lo que ella le había dicho, sus deseos. Rememoró sus momentos junto a Cameron, lo mucho que la quería, lo que había disfrutado junto a ella los últimos meses. La quería, la amaba, era la persona con la que quería estar para siempre, no podía imaginarse su vida sin ella, era un apoyo demasiado grande, era parte de un todo que le hacía querer levantarse cada mañana.

Tras meditar levantó la vista y miró a Wilson. Le mantuvo la mirada unos segundos y, tras ello, asintió a su amigo, dándole permiso para que llevaran a cabo lo que había ido a pedirle. Había dado su consentimiento en contra de la voluntad de ella. Él había firmado un papel, un documento legal, un mero trámite, pero en el fondo, aunque ella le hubiera autorizado, él sabía lo que Cameron deseaba. No quería ser una mártir, ni parecer una santa, quería luchar, mantenerse constante frente a algo, no quería humillarse frente a una maldita enfermedad.

Se sentó de nuevo en su silla. Se puso los cascos y alcanzó su pelota de tenis. Jugó con ella, pasándosela de una mano a otra mientras pensaba en lo que había hecho. Era un egoísta, no había respetado sus deseos, a pesar de todo. Se sentía más culpable que nunca, derrotado por las circunstancias. Sentía toda su ética desmoronarse, las ideas por las que siempre había luchado perder fuerza y caer como un castillo de naipes, aprender que nunca las cosas son como uno cree cuando se ven desde el otro lado. Meditó su decisión, se sentía como un cabrón mentiroso, la había traicionado; ¿cómo explicárselo cuando despertara¿Cómo explicarle que no podía permitirse perderla?


End file.
